The present invention relates to hydrolytically cleavable active ingredient derivative compounds, to hair treatment compositions containing them and to methods of treating hair with those compositions.
A number of different active ingredients are used for beautification and care of hair or for protection of hair. Some of these active ingredients only remain on the hair for a short application period (for example, permanent wave compositions) and are rinsed out of the hair afterwards, while other active ingredients remain on the hair and act on it for a certain predetermined acting time. Hair fixing compositions and hair sprays, which maintain their action until subsequent contact with water or moisture, or hair rinses and hair care compositions, which remain on the hair until subsequent washing of the hair, or temporary and/or semi-permanent hair dye compositions ("Hair tinting compositions"), which remain on the hair over a more or less extended period of time according to their service life while the intensity of color of the dyed hair decreases with each hair washing, can be named among those latter active ingredients.
To an increasing extent the need has arisen to extend the acting time of active ingredients contained in hair treatment compositions in order to provide long-term protection and/or long-term care of the hair. A special value is placed on a high resistance of the active ingredient to being washed out, so that the action of the active ingredient is maintained also after many hair washings.
Also there is an urgent requirement to make a weakly soluble or insoluble active ingredient and an active ingredient with a reduced penetration ability available for use in cosmetic compositions.